Deja Voodoo
by LOSTrocker
Summary: You guys asked for it so here it is. A follow up on my fic Miscalculation. Donnie comes back and is determind to make things right again.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: You guys asked for it so here it is: the follow up of Miscalculation

**A/N:** You guys asked for it so here it is: the follow up of Miscalculation. This is going to be a multi chapter story set in the SaiNW future verse and some in the past (during the original series, not BTTS or FF). This will include a new character of mine, she'll be introduced later. There are some warnings that come with this: bad language, violence, time warping so anything is possible, character death in both the future and past. Another warning concerns me, I don't write fighting scenes too well so forgive me on that.

**Quote: **"The Bond which was not to be done  
Give us the power to see it undone  
And turn back time to whence it was begun."  
- Spell to Go Back in Time from the TV series Charmed

**Deja Vudoo:**  
By: LOSTrocker

**Chapter One: Cat and Mouse: **

April was able to track him all the way to Italy, but lost him in Prague. She was resting in Paris now. She turned on the TV to see if there was any news of a strange figure lurking somewhere. That's how she was able to track him all these years. Then she found a ghost show, and it talked of a mutant phantom wondering in the catacombs below the streets of The City of Lights.

April smirked. "Gotcha."

April grabbed her gear, and made a mad dash out of the hotel to the streets. The streets were starting to gain control of human life. The world was slowly returning to normal. No one bothered to ask questions when April found a manhole and ducked down into the dark mazes below the city.

The clicking of the light echoed off the walls of bones. When the light came on April didn't shriek or gasp. It was just a pile of bones. She'd seen worse. Now, the only problem was locating the missing turtle and bring him home. April pulled out a robe to her bag. She tied it around her waste, then she tied it onto the ladder. It would be her way to finding her way back.

April took a breath and headed forward. She wasn't sure how far she was. All she knew was her legs were starting to hurt, but she didn't care. She kept going for the guy's sake. They wouldn't want there brother alone out here, or more rather down here. April was making it until her light start to dim.

"No, not now." She pleaded with it. "Please," she started to fidget in her bag to find her batteries. "Dammit," she cursed herself for placing the batteries all the way at the bottom. April almost had then when it went dark.

"Shit," she cursed again.

This wasn't good.

"Who's here?" she heard a hoarse voice demand from the distance.

April listened to it closely. It sounded so familiar. Then it her. The voice belonged to the one who she was searching for but it ended up the other way around.

"Donnie?" she questioned hesitantly. "Is that you?"

Donatello stopped dead in his tracks. He knew that voice well enough. "April?" he asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm trying to find you!" she answered tearfully. She was so glad that he was here, she couldn't compose herself. "I've been trying to find you for a very long time."

Donnie thought back to his past travels, and he always thought there was someone following him. He had no idea it would be April. "Why?" he demanded angrily. "Trust me Ape, the best thing for you to do is to go back home!"

"And here I thought you'd be happy to see me." She teased him.

"If you only knew…" Donnie said, going to turn.

"Try me." April threatened him.

"Perhaps it's better to show you." Donnie said, going to her bag in the dark. He'd become so a costumed to the darkness, it had become his friend. Plus, his ninja skills came in handy more these days then ever.

"What are you doing?" she asked him. "How can you see?"

"You get use to it." Was his answer.

Donnie found the batteries. He grabbed the flashlight from April took care of the batteries then turned it on. When the light brightened their area, April finally saw what Donnie was talking about. He wasn't the Donnie she remembered, not even close. He was a monster. He looked like a walking mutant skeleton. Half of his skin on his face and upper body were gone, revealing some of the bone underneath. She didn't scream.

"WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE?!" Donnie yelled at her. "WHY AREN'T YOU RUNNING!?"

April didn't have to ask him how he became like this. She knew very well that it was the blast that happened so many years ago. Her heart went out to him. "This was why?" she asked tearfully. "Oh Don, what do you think we would have done?"

Donnie could feel the tears coming. They didn't sting anymore. The better question here was: What had he done? All these years, could he have possibly made a mistake by running?

April didn't wait any longer. She jumped onto him, throwing him arms around him, feeling the rough surface of his now distorted figured under her, but it didn't bother her. It was just good to hold one of the guys again, especially Donnie.

Donnie was overwhelmed; he thought he couldn't feel anything anymore but guilt and blame. The moment April hugged him all the years of bottled up emotions came flooding back to him. He returned her embrace with just as much enthusiasm as she did. However, he was careful not to hurt her.

When they parted April wiped the tears away from Donnie's eyes. Since the first time she'd been down here, he was finally got a good look at her. It seemed she'd changed too, but not much. It was just by age.

"You got old." He joked with her.

April him playfully hit him on the shoulder. "I'm not that old." She corrected him. Okay, maybe that was a lie. Age caught up with her quickly then she'd like.

"What happens now?" Donnie asked her.

April smiled at him. "How would you like to come home with me?"

"Seriously?" he asked happily.

"Only if you want to, I don't want to force you." April answered him. "I know you have your reasons Don, and if you need time to think-"

"No," he interrupted her. "I've had enough time. Take me home."

**TBC… **


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry this took so long

**A/N: **Sorry this took so long. I got this chappie betaed though. Thanks Matt! Re-edit here folks. Sorry but my computer is the source that is all evil!

**Chapter Two: Welcome Home… Or Not:**

The reunion Donnie pictured in his mind was a mixture of both joy and blame,  
but he never expected this. April took him to his brothers. They were buried  
right next to their master in the park. The grief that over took Donnie  
brought him to his knees.

"No!" he cried. "How? When?!"

April hated to answer that question because it really wasn't that long  
ago… "A year…" she answered.

Donnie couldn't believe it. He was a year too late. April slowly explained to him what happened. The truth was that she didn't know how to. It was very confusing, even for her. She did the best she could. "Your past self came to our time stream. Mikey found him before anyone else did. He was actually able to reunite our family Donnie." April continued, walking up to him, and placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "But don't worry Donnie, their death wasn't in vain. They got the Shredder. It's all over."

Donnie sobbed for his brothers, and his father. "How could you say their death wasn't in vain?" he asked her tearfully. "They're gone and they're not coming back and it's all thanks to me!"

"No, not you… Well, in a matter of speaking anyway."

"It doesn't matter!" he yelled angrily. "I'm me, no matter what  
time frame you put me in!"

Then Don spotted another grave with them. The grief was far from over.  
"Casey?" he asked her. "He's gone too?"

April walked over to her husband's grave. "Yes, it happened during one  
of our earlier raids on the Shredder's headquarters."

"April, I'm so sorry." Donnie tried to apologize but he knew no  
apology could ease this kind of loss.

"It's okay… Well, it's not okay, but I'm learning to cope  
with it one day at a time." She assured him with a smile.

Donnie stood up. "Who else remains?" Donnie asked curiously.

"Angel is still around, and some members of our rebellion." April informed him. "We destroyed the Shredder now it's time for clean up control." She said proudly. "We're going to rebuild this city Don, make it better, much better then it's ever been."

"I got a better idea." He stated.

April saw his mind rolling through his eyes. "Don, what are you  
thinking?"

"Do you still have your uncle's artifact?" Donnie asked her.

April knew what he was thinking. He was planning to use that thing again.  
"I'm sorry, but that thing got destroyed some time ago. I've been  
trying to work on it, but I've come up short. The thing is useless."

"No, I refuse to believe that." Donnie retorted. "Do you think you can  
take me to it?" he asked. "I just have a feeling if I can get my hands  
on that artifact, I can turn things around."

April was a little hesitant about that part of the idea. "I don't know  
about that Donnie, time warping saved us once, do you think it's too risky  
trying again?"

"Anything is worth a try if I can bring our family back." Donnie  
replied.

"Please Ape, I've got to try."

"All right," April gave in. "Follow me."

April went ahead. Don remained behind, just for a moment. "Don't worry  
guys, I promise. It won't end this way." Then he turned to follow April  
back to the old den.

When they arrived Donnie could see that the old den wasn't the same one he  
remembered. You could see it had been damaged over the years. It wasn't  
the warm home he'd remembered. He shivered a bit because of the cold and the  
feeling of emptiness that over whelmed him.

"Welcome home Donnie." April said once they were in. She tried to give  
the best smile she could but it really didn't matter. No smile could bring  
him welcome that he really wanted: his brothers, and his father.

Still, Donnie was polite enough to return April's greeting. "Thanks."

"Ape, is that you?" a familiar voice asked in the shadows of the den.

"That's not…?" he asked her.

April smiled. "Yup, Angie, look who I found."

Angel came out of the darkness. She wasn't as old as April was, she still  
had her youth to her. She came up to him, Donnie tried to hide his upper  
body from her but it useless. No matter how he tried, it couldn't hide his  
deformation.

"No way!" Angel declared happily. "Get out of dodge! Donnie?!"

Donnie was taken aback when Angel greeted him with one hell of a hug. It  
seemed his distorted figure made no difference to her either. He was  
thankful for that. He returned her embrace. It was so good to be back in familiar  
arms.

"Where the shell have you been?!" she asked him once they parted.

"Everywhere." He answered. "The list is way too long…"

"Meh," She shrugged it off. "Don't want to hear it, I'm just glad  
you're back!" Angel turned to April. "Now, we can really paint this  
town red… or purple." Angel added quickly with a giggle.

Donnie laughed too. It hurt a bit, but he ignored it. He forgotten the last  
time he really laughed. However, their laughter was short lived.

"What's with all the laughing?" a new voice came to Don's ear.

"Oh no," Angel said. She looked towards April for help on this one. It  
was just a matter of time before all hell broke lose.

Donnie didn't know this new voice but he was soon about to come face to  
face. "YOU!" The person the voice belonged to spotted him. He didn't have  
time to blink before she charged right at him.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hopefully all the brackets are gone this time

**A/N: **Hopefully all the brackets are gone this time. My computer doesn't like me!

**Chapter Three: Dear Sister:**

Donnie blocked the girl's attack with his own weapon. Now that she was up  
close and personal he could get a better look at her. She wasn't that much  
older then Angel. She had long brown hair that was pulled back into a braid,  
and piercing blue eyes. This girl was decked out in red. If Donnie guessed  
right she was from this timeline, not their original one. He didn't  
recognize her at all from the past.

Don's block seemed futile, she got it away from him with a simple throw of  
her own sai. "We don't have to this," Donnie pleaded with her as he  
tumbled to get his bo back into his hands.

The girl was quick but not quick enough. He got it before she could. He  
blocked her oncoming attack again. "Oh yes we do!" she returned angrily.

Donnie was backing up. He didn't have a reason to fight her. Apparently,  
she did. "Angel we've got to stop her!" Don heard Ape demand.

"Gladly." Said Angel with a smirk.

"I wouldn't if I were you!" the girl warned her fellow companions  
turning her weapons on them.

"What the shell is going on in here?" another new voice came in, but  
this one wasn't female, it was male.

Donnie spotted him behind the girls. He was another teen with brown hair and  
blue eyes. Then he found what the fuss was all about. "Whoa, Donnie?!" he asked. "Is that really you? What the freak happened to you?"

"We'll answer all your questions later Tay, but we need help!" April  
exclaimed, eyeing the girl.

So, this was Taylor. Donnie remembered Raph mentioning him a few times.

"Geez sis, cool yer jets!" Taylor went for her.

"Don't get in my way Tay," she warned the boy.

Taylor got between her and Donnie. He pulled his own set of weapons. They  
were swords. "Sorry, steppin' in tis time." Taylor made known. "I'm  
not letting you hurt the last of my uncles!"

Uncles? Donnie thought to himself. His head was starting to spin. No of this  
was making any sense.

"Aren't you forgetting he's the reason all this happened?!" she spat  
at him tearfully. "My husband is dead because of him!"

"Whoa, husband?" Donnie continued, but this time he couldn't help but  
say this allowed.

"That's right." She answered him.

Don saw the ring on her finger, a gold one with a red stone. Then it clicked. Now, he understood why she was so angry with him. Raph died in the final battle with the Shredder and she belonged to his brother! He just couldn't imagine Raph settling down with anyone, especially a human. He was the one who needed some answers.

"If you hold your horses," April began. "He might have a way to change  
things."

"He's already done that!" yelled the girl, going for Donnie again.

Taylor protected him with himself and his swords. Donnie watched the boy fight. Their fighting technique reminded him so much of his and his brother's style. Watching them brought memories. It brought tears to his eyes. It was true that his family was almost all gone but it seemed their legacy would remain.

Taylor wasn't a bad fighter. It wasn't long before he had the girl one the ground, his blades to her throat. "I swear to God Brock, I will kill you!" Taylor made known angrily. "Please just hear Don out!"

So, he now had a name with the face. Brock. It wasn't much of one, but it  
was one.

Brock broke down. Taylor helped her to her feet. He held her. Angel put her weapons away and joined them. "It's okay." Angel replied, patting her on the back. April joined them. Donnie remained where he was. He put his weapon away as well. He knew he wouldn't be needing it any time soon. Don waited until Brock was okay before making a move.

"Are you all right now?" Donnie asking (asked) her.

The group of friends parted so she could answer. "No, so you better speak  
quick before I loosen your tongue!"

Donnie winced at that. He followed orders. "Look, I'm sorry for all that  
I've done, but I think if I can get a hold of April's uncle artifact I  
could reverse everything. I just need time."

Brock laughed him. "Don't you think we've tried that?"

"We only had a few half of decent brains then." April reminded her.  
"Now, we've got one of the best brains in the bunch. It could work this  
time."

Brock gripped her weapons tightly. All she wanted to do was charge at him  
again. She wanted to kill him. She felt it would bring some justice, blood  
for blood. Yet, something was holding her back. She had a good idea on what it  
was.

"Do you really think you could bring our family back?" Brock asked him.

"Yes." Donnie answered. "We've tinkered with the artefact before,  
I'm very familiar with it."

Brock finally put away her weapons. "Ang, go get it for him." She  
ordered.

April smiled. She was thankful that Brock was finally cooperating. Angel  
smiled and did as told. It wasn't hard to find. It was located in the  
computer station. She pulled it out and tossed it to Donnie. Don caught it  
easily enough.

"Thanks." He told her.

"No problem." Angel replied. "You're probably going to need some  
tools. Ape, do you think you could hook him up?"

April smirked. "Oh, you know it." She turned to Donnie. "Follow me."

Brock watched as April lead Donnie to the newest part of the den. Once they  
were gone, she took her own leave. Taylor noticed. "Where are ya goin'?"

"Mind your business kid," She demanded and left without looking back.

Taylor rolled his eyes. Angel came up next to him. "And we thought Raph  
was bad." She joked with him.

"Eh, where did you think she got it from?" he returned with smile.  
"He rubbed off on her."

"Well, I don't know about you, but I miss the old Brock." Angel said.

"No kiddin'." Taylor couldn't help but agree there. "C'mon lets  
go with the others. I'm sure Donnie's in Heaven right now." Taylor  
lead Angel to the garage.

Heaven was an understatement. The garage was full of goodies, some old  
favorites he remembered and some new toys that he was dying to get his hands  
on but they could wait. He had a more important job to conquer.

April pulled out some old school tools for him. "These might suit you  
better." She explained. "We have some new ones but I'm sure you're  
not ready for them just yet."

"These will work just fine." Donnie assured her as he pulled a screw  
driver and got to work.

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: A Little Thing Called Vengeance:

**Chapter Four: A Little Thing Called Vengeance:**

"Sorry about Brock," April apologized for her friend's actions as she  
handed Donnie another tool.

"It's all right." Don confirmed. "I understand completely… I just  
can't imagine Raph married."

April laughed at the memory. "None of us could." She shook her head with a smile. "You should've seen the looks on your brother's faces when he told us the news."

"How in the world did they hook up?" Donnie questioned.

"Raph rescued her from the Shredder's labour camps." April informed. "They were inseparable after that."

"Labour camps?" Don asked.

"Yeah, when the Shredder took over he forced the survivors to work 18 hour days in factories and such, women and children were no exception to the rule." She paused. "She wasn't always like this. Believe it or not, she was a lot like you Don, very smart and quiet, but times got tough and long for a while. People change, and when we lost them… Well… it was the tip of the iceberg."

"She lost it." Don concluded.

"Pretty much." April said. "I was glad that I got a hold of you first before she did. She actually took off for a while, way before I did."

Donnie didn't have to ask what would have happened if Brock would have found him. "I guess I owe a thank you then." He said to April.

"For what?"

"Saving my life." He answered.

April smiled. "No thanks necessary Don," she assured him.

"How's it comin' in here?" Taylor asked once he and Angel came in.

"He's just starting on it." April answered. She noticed that Brock wasn't with them. "Where's Brock?"

"Lettin' off some steam." Taylor answered.

"Good, it's best for her now." April made known.

"Let's us know if you need help Don," Angel offered her services.

"Will do." Don promised.

"So, Don, I'm sorry for askin' bro, but what happened to you?" Taylor asked. He wasn't around much when the explosion happened. Don gave him the answers he needed.

Brock was far away from the den as she could possibly get. It wouldn't take much for her to snap. So, she found herself where she always did when she felt down and out – the grave site. It sent cold chills down her spine.

"What was that?" she asked as she threw the chills off, that had never  
happened before. This place was always a warm spot.

Then she pulled something out of her memory bank. She used to be into the  
paranormal a million years ago. Cold spots meant that there was a possibility of ghosts about. She smirked. She didn't mind that much. Ghosts didn't bother her much anymore. In fact, it was more a comforter. It was a sign that Raph could be around somewhere near by.

"If you're trying to scare me, you can forget it." She warned him  
playfully. "It didn't work when you were alive and it's not going to  
work now."

The wind picked up. It was as if the wind was trying to knock her over. She  
held her ground. She just laughed it off. "Nice try." She said. "Cut it out, will you?" she asked him.

The wind died down. "Yeah, now you're listening to me." She shook her head. "Figures as much… Anyway, you probably know why I'm here… Ape found Don…" she paused so she could make herself comfortable on the ground. "That's right, he's back. I almost killed him…"

There was nothing but silence. It was a good sign. It meant he was  
listening.

"I know, I lost but come on, I couldn't help it." She went on. "I'm still mad as hell at him! I don't care if it wasn't our Donnie. Donnie is Don." She hit the ground. "It's not fair, if anyone should have gone, it should have been him not you." Brock clung the ground between her fingers. The tears were filling her eyes. She didn't stop them from coming. "He's trying to fix the artefact. It's just not going to work!"

As the tears came from her eyes, so did the rain from the sky. "Great."  
She muttered to herself. "Perfect…"

The thunder caught Angel by surprise, she jumped onto Taylor. Taylor rolled his eyes and pushed her off. "Geez, you can fight the Shredder with no problem, but yer scared of thunder storms?"

"I'm not scared!" she declared but when another thunder clash went across the sky and echoed off the walls, she squealed.

"My point." He returned with a smug smirk.

"Shut up!" Angel yelled at him.

"Hey, yer the one who jumped on me!" Taylor reminded her. "Yer  
heavy!"

"Bite me!" Angel retorted through greeted teeth.

"Ah, young love." April whispered in Donnie's ear.

Donnie laughed.

"They're in denial." April made known. "Hey, Brock isn't back yet." She noticed. "I don't like her being off in this rain."

"I'll get her." Taylor offered, turning to leave.

"Wait for me!" Angel said.

"No way," he said. "You her off enough as it is. Yer betta off  
here."

Angel crossed her arms, then stuck out her tongue. "Fine! I hope you get  
struck by lightening!"

"Angel!" April scolded, going into mother hen mode. "Don't say  
things like that!"

"Whatever." Angel said with an eye roll and the two went different  
directions. Taylor went to the streets while Angel went to her room.

"Kids," April replied with a small laugh.

April wasn't the only one laughing. "What?" she asked Donnie.

"It's nice to see some things never change." Donnie returned.

Brock remained at the grave site. The rain was pouring but she didn't feel  
the stings as the drops came down on her skin. She hadn't felt anything in  
a long time. The cold didn't bother her anymore. Then she noticed the rain  
stopped around her.

"What the…?" she asked.

Brock found the source. She looked over her and found it was Taylor. "How  
did you know where I was?"

"Yer kiddin' right?" Taylor asked her. "Yer like the easiest person  
to find if ya get off."

"Sorry, old habits die hard I guess." She reminded him.

"Mind if I sit down with ya?" he asked her.

Brock moved over, giving him her answer. He took his place by her. "I know  
yer mad, but ya really need to chill."

Brock rolled her eyes. "I sense a lecture." She said. "Man, Leonardo  
much?"

"Sorry sis, but unlike you and my uncle I actually liked the guy." Taylor made known. "He wasn't as bad as you guys made him out to be."

"We had our reasons." Brock returned.

"Fine, whatever, the past is the past, we can't change our feelings on that matter I guess." Taylor went on, and back to the matter he was trying to get across. "Anyway, what I'm trying to say is, do you really think that Raph would want you so angry at his brother?" Taylor asked her. "Remember, he actually liked the genius."

The question took her aback. She never thought of it like that. "No, probably not."

"Then get over it, and help Donnie because he could bring them back!" Taylor remarked. "Now, lets get ya outta here before April throws a hissy fit."

Brock laughed. "All right, all right," she finally agreed.

Taylor got up. He extended his hand to her and pulled her up as well. "Get on." He said. "Give me a few minutes."

Brock nodded then headed back to the den. Once he was alone, Taylor turned back to Raph's grave. "Do you see what you've left us with?" he joked. "Don't worry though, we got her Raph." Taylor assured him.

"TAY! Come on!" he heard Brock yell out from the distance.

"Alright!" he yelled back. "Later guys!" Taylor said his goodbyes and joined Brock in the journey back to the den.

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: A Spark:

**Chapter Five: A Spark:**

Donnie got Taylor's story in the following days since his return. It  
seemed that they managed to get Taylor and his mother in the labour camps as well.  
When Raph found out about that, he wasn't happy and did something about  
it. He wasn't able to save the mother but got Taylor out just in time on  
one of the raids. Raph took him as his own. Don was surprised to learn that  
Taylor often called the stubborn red clad turtle dad, it would explain the  
reason why he called his other brothers uncles.

Brock kept to herself. She checked in on Don once in and while, offering her  
services but the others stopped her. They didn't trust her alone with him  
just yet.

The stupid artefact was about to get on his last nerve. It was like trying  
to figure out a Rubix cube. The bad thing was, he could solve one of those,  
more than once, but he couldn't solve this. He let out a frustrated moan.

"I think you think you need a break." April made known as she came in  
with a fresh cup of coffee.

"Thanks for the coffee Ape, but I'll pass on the break part." Donnie  
told her as he took one long drink of coffee.

"You need your sleep Donnie." April told him. "How many nights since  
you've been here?, and I haven't seen you get a decent amount of shut  
eye."

"Sleep is over rated." Donnie tried to joke, but when April crossed her  
arms, he knew that she wasn't in a joking mode. She never was once she  
entered the world of Mother Hendom.

"Donatello." She warned him.

"Okay, I'll get some sleep in a little while, I promise." He lied, but  
it was the only thing that he could say that would get her to leave him  
alone. He didn't need interruptions now.

"Damn Donnie, I'll get you some more coffee." April noticed that he  
took care of the coffee sooner then she could blink. She could see that he  
was doing everything in his power to stay awake. She would fix that.

Don gave her a small thank you before he returned to the artefact.

April stole herself away into the kitchen. She acted as though she was just  
fixing another cup for Donnie but in reality she was adding a special  
ingredient in this cup. She searched the drawers and found what she was  
looking for. "Gotcha." She said with a smirk. She pulled out a bottle of  
sleeping aids.

"What are you doing?" Brock asked as she came in.

"Oh, hi Brock, what are you up to?" April tried to play it coy but she  
failed miserably.

"No, no." Brock refused to let April change the subject.

April sighed. "Fine, you got me. I'm trying to help Donnie out. The poor  
guy hasn't gotten any sleep."

"Then let him be." Said Brock. "The sooner he gets that thing fixed,  
the better."

"You mean you're actually taking his side?" April asked, catching  
Brock's slip up.

"NO!" she returned quickly. "Dammit," she cursed to herself for  
messing up. "If you want, I can take care of that." She went to reach  
for the pills.

"Hell no." April returned. "I don't want to OD him, I just want him  
to get some sleep.

"Party pooper." Brock half way teased.

"I got this." April assured her and put the coffee together the way  
she saw fit.

When April returned she found Donnie was all ready dozing off… again.  
"Donnie." She jolted him away.

"AH! I'm up! I'm up!" he made known.

April laughed. "Here, this will help." She lied, handing him a new cup.

Donnie didn't hesitate. He gave her a quick thank you and guzzled it down  
so she could keep them coming. The caffeine got him going for a little  
while. April stayed nearby so she could keep an eye on him. She would be there if  
he fell off the seat. It wasn't long until her plan was working on him.

Donnie felt a little woozy. His vision was even becoming blurry. "What's  
going on?" he asked sleepily. Don let out a yawn.

"You're tired." April reminded him. "You're eyes are getting  
sleepy." She tried to brainwash him.

Don knew what she was doing. Then he spotted the powder from the pills in  
the coffee. "What… what did you…" Donnie demanded but he didn't  
finish. He was out before he could utter another word.

"Sorry Donnie, it's for your best interest." April said, getting up  
off  
the chair and moving him to a more comfortable place.

Taylor caught April with the knocked out Donatello. "What happened?" he  
asked worriedly. "Brock didn't get a hold to him did she?"

April laugh. "She's not to blame for this one." She made clear.

"You mean, you?" he asked in shock.

"Sorry, he's going to work himself to death."

"You've always had your ways Ape." Taylor said with a laugh. "Let me  
help you with him." He said, and together they put him in his old room.

Brock saw them. She took this chance to see Donnie's work in progress. She  
found it on his desk. The artefact almost looked complete. It seemed there  
just needed a few more tugs and pulls and it would be done. Brock took her  
place in Don's seat. She would take over for the time being. She pulled on  
some goggles and some tools and got to work.

"Thanks Tay, I think he's okay now." April assured her little buddy  
after Donnie was tucked away in bed.

"He's gonna be when he wakes up." Taylor told her.

"Let him." April said. "I'm not scared of him."

"I don't think you're scared of anybody." Taylor said, placing a  
friendly hand on her shoulder.

"I'm scared of a lot more things then you realize kid." She reminded  
him.

"Gah!" Taylor yelled with frustration. "Seriously I'm almost as old  
as Brock and ya guys can't get it through yer heads that I ain't a kid  
anymore!"

April laughed. "Shh," she warned him and covered his mouth and yanked  
him out of Donnie's room.

Inside the garage, Brock was still toying away at the artefact. It was Angel  
who discovered her. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" she asked her  
coming up behind her sister in arms.

"Someone has to keep this going." She said. "Donnie's bringing this  
thing back to life. We're so close I can taste it!"

Angel smirked. "You've missed Donnie haven't you?" she teased her.

"Angel," said Brock, not looking up from the artefact.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

"Shutting up now." Angel promised, zipping her lips together with a  
pretend zipper.

"I want some duct tape." Said Brock with a laugh.

Brock's laughing caught Angel by surprise. She couldn't recall the last  
time Brock laughed. "Whoa, hell is so going to freeze over."

"Why?" Brock asked.

"Can't you hear yourself?" Angel asked.

It took her a few minutes before she realized what Angel was talking about.  
When she found that she was laughing, she cut herself short. "Don't."  
Angel told her. "It's okay to laugh."

"No, it's not." She made known. "It won't be until all this is  
forgotten."

Angel sighed. "Do you need help?" she offered her services.

"Sure, bring up a seat." She answered.

Angel smiled and did as told. It was slowly starting to feel like the old  
times again. Perhaps April was right all along: there was always hope and  
this was there's.

"Don't tell me I'm going to have to drug you guys too." April  
announced when she found the girls working away at the artefact.

"Remember, Raph already tried that on Brock. I doubt it'll work  
again." He teased Brock, taking her back to her own time when she was  
having trouble at night. Raph took it upon himself to do what April was doing now.

Brock grabbed a screw driver and tossed it behind her in his direction. He  
caught it with ease. "Ya know, that trick is gettin' old."

"One of these days I'm going to get the target." She promised him.

"Doubtful." He returned smugly.

"I think we almost got it April." Angel declared happily. "I mean look  
at this thing!" Angel showed her.

April looked at it. She remembered when she handed to Don. It was in bits  
and pieces, but now it was almost whole. She took it from Angel. "He's  
really done good. I told you his extra brain cells would get through to this thing!"

April handed it back to the youngest member of their team. She was trying to  
be as careful as she could but something happened. She lost her grip and it  
fell to the ground with a loud smash.

"APRIL!" Brock yelled at her.

"No, look it's okay." April announced as she picked up the artefact.  
It looked okay. She dusted it off. However, when she did, a spark of light went  
flying through the air.

"What the…?!" Taylor exclaimed and ducked out of the light's way.

The artefact came to life then. The whole room glowed in a blue light. It  
was working!

**TBC…**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: The Time Warp:

**Chapter Six: The Time Warp:**

Donnie felt like he was run over by a truck. His head hurt and his body felt  
heavy. What had happened? He couldn't remember. The last thing he recalled  
was working on the artefact, and April giving him the coffee. Then it hit  
him. April drugged him. He wasn't happy with that. He was going to give her  
more then a piece of his mind. He jumped out of his old bed and made a mad dash  
back to find April. He was a little dizzy on the way out.

The bright light from the garage got him awake. "What the shell?" he

asked as he went up to the garage. He saw that April had the artifact in her

hand. It was glowing. He ran in.

"What did you guys do?!" he demanded.

"Donnie!" April shrieked.

Angel took it from her before she could drop it again. The artefact went  
off. "Oh no!" Brock cried out, going to her knees when it went off.

"Don't worry it's intact." Angel assured her.

Taylor brought Brock to her feet again.

"Somebody better tell me what happened!" Donnie ordered.

"After Ape drugged you, Brock went to working on the artifact and Don we  
got it working!" Angel answered happily.

"Are you sure?" he asked, taking the old thing in his hand.

Donnie turned it back on. The room filled with light again. Yes, it was  
working. Donnie turned it off again. He didn't want to waste anymore power. There  
was no telling how much was left. He smiled. He was no longer mad at April.

"Okay, what are we still doing here?" Brock questioned excitedly.  
"Let's jet!"

"Wait," Don put up his hand. "We can't rush into this."

"Why not?"

"We got to be careful." He warned her. "We can't be hasty in going  
back. If we run into our past selves, it could be dangerous."

"Then we can't go." April made known, speaking of herself, Taylor,  
Donnie, and Angel. "They'll know us and there's a worse chance we'll  
run into us."

"That leaves only one person." Taylor said.

"Brock." They all said.

"Wait, remember I was just involved in the past as you guys," she  
reminded them. She was just ready to go as the others were, but Donnie was  
right. They couldn't risk it. If they did, it could destroy both their  
worlds.

"Not really," April reminded her. "You didn't join us until much  
later. I think it's okay if you go."

"Seriously?" she asked, tears almost coming again.

It would be wonderful to see Raph alive again, even a young one. She  
wasn't around when they were young.

"Okay, I'm going to send you back to the day of the explosion, set a few  
minutes before it happens, giving you enough time to spare." Donnie  
assured her, setting the artefact to the exact day and time. It wasn't one he  
would forget. "After that, return home ASAP. We don't want to linger on any  
longer then we have to."

Brock nodded. Donnie handed her the artifact. "It's ready, just hit the  
switch."

"Godspeed." April wished her friend some good luck before she activated  
the device.

"Don't worry guys, when I get back it'll be better." Promised Brock  
and the garage filled with light. In a blink of an eye she was gone. The  
room went dark.

**TBC…**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: And Time Stood Still:

**Chapter Seven: And Time Stood Still:**

Splinter was in his room meditating when he felt it – a disturbance in the  
air. He couldn't tell whether it was good or bad, but whatever it was, it was  
coming, and it was coming fast…

Meanwhile, Donnie was so close he could taste it. All the concoction needed  
was one more final ingredient and then it would be done. Of course, it  
wouldn't be the real deal, but it was as close to the ooze as he could get.  
It was worth a try, it would be a risky one but if they pulled this off they  
wouldn't have to deal with the Shredder anymore. The ooze was part of their  
creation and Donatello was hoping it would be part of Shredder's  
destruction. They would use their enemy's own weapon against him. They would  
be the ones with the last laugh.

Donnie could feel his nerves. He was starting to shake. If something went  
wrong, there was no telling what would happen. Donnie stopped and took a  
couple of breaths. Now he regretted being genius of the group.

"Come on, last drop, and it will all be over." Donnie said to himself,  
hoping it would calm himself down. It did.

Don was about the final bit in, when suddenly the whole lair was full of  
blue light. It was very similar to the one April's Uncle artefact gave off.  
He placed the vial down as carefully as he could. He met up with his brothers in  
the den.

"What the shell is going on?" Donnie asked.

"I have no idea." Leo answered.

"We're 'bout to find out." Raph said, pulling out his weapons, ready  
for whatever was coming in.

"WHOA!" Brock cried out as she felt herself being pulled through the time  
warp. She landed on something with a hard floor. The light went out, and  
when she blinked a few times, her vision cleared, she couldn't believe where  
she was! She was back at home, the original den, with the boys surrounding  
her!

"Who are you?" Leo demanded, following Raph's actions by pulling out  
his swords.

"Leo…?" she questioned, she'd know him anyway. It was just so odd  
seeing the turtles as their younger selves, they were so different in this  
time line, so much happier. Then she spotted him. "Raph…?"

All she wanted to do was run into his arms and tell him how much she loved  
him, but she knew she couldn't. She had to do her best to compose herself.  
Brock thought she could handle this, yet the tears were coming.

"How do you know who we are?" Donnie asked her curiously. "We have no  
idea who you are…"

Raph studied her a bit. He had a strange feeling that he knew her, but he  
wasn't sure where or how. He didn't like that. It freaked him out. He  
didn't wait for her to answer her brother's questions. Raph went for her.

Brock smirked. She got herself ready for him by pulling out her sais. She  
blocked his as soon as they aimed for her face. Raph stepped back. It seemed  
the girl was trained in the ways of the ninja, just like them, but she  
wasn't Asian. He gritted his teeth. He wasn't about to let some girl beat  
him. He tried again.

As much fun as she was having, Brock knew she couldn't waste time. She took  
care of him by punching him in the gut, sending him flying. Raph landed with a  
loud crash against one of the far walls. This gave Brock plenty of time to  
make her way to Don's lab.

"Where are you going?" Donnie demanded, following her.

"Oh, I think I like her!" Mikey said with a laugh and a pointed finger in  
Raph's direction.

Raph, who was now getting up, made a mental note to kill Mikey later, but he had to  
take care of the girl now. He cracked his knuckles and tried again.

"Geez Raph, when are you ever just going to lie low!" Brock demanded and  
made a round kick in his direction just as he leapt towards her.

"Let's see weirdo psycho girl 2, Raphie zippo!" Mikey declared.

"I don't think this is the time." Leo warned Mikey.

"Can't you just let me enjoy the glory here?" Mikey pouted.

"It doesn't do well to gloat in one's pain." Leo reminded him.

"Okay, see I know you're talking, but all I see is this." Mikey  
returned playfully, putting up his hand and moving it in a talking motion, in  
which nothing was coming out of.

"Now, yer gonna get it!" Raph promised the girl, and this time he  
wouldn't let her get away.

Before Raph knew it, she was all ready facing him. "Please, we can finish  
this later, I just need to do something!" she pleaded with him through her  
eyes.

Raph stared back at her. This girl's eyes was telling him something, he  
wasn't sure what but he couldn't shake off the feeling that it was  
something big. He twirled his sais before putting them back in their place.

"Thanks, trust me, you won't regret this!" she said to him and  
continued her way into the lab.

"Look lady, this is my lab!" Donnie made known.

"I know," she said. "Where is it, where is it?" she asked herself.  
Brock cursed herself for not asking their Donnie where he'd kept this  
particular project. Then she spotted it off in the corner. "Bingo!" she  
reached for the vial of liquid.

"No! Don't touch that!" Donnie warned her.

Brock ignored him. She beat him to it. She knew the measurements that needed  
to be placed. She carefully took care of Don's experiment. The ooze was now  
completed, but this time, no explosion, just a sea of green. She sighed with  
relief.

Donnie stopped dead in his tracks. "What the…?" he couldn't even  
finish. This was crazy. First, a girl out of nowhere pops up, and now she  
finishes his experiment… Something just wasn't right with this world.  
"How? What? When?"

"I guess that leaves how and when doesn't it?" Brock returned him, placing a top of the small bottle before tossing it back to him. "I'd get rid of that if I were you." She warned him.

"What did you just do?" Donnie asked her.

"I just saved you a world of trouble Donnie." She answered. "You  
don't have to worry anymore, everything is going to be fine."

"I knew everything was going to be fine!" he informed her. "I had  
everything calculated multiple of times!"

"Everything but your balance." Brock corrected.

"Enough science talk." Leo ordered as he and Mikey and Raph joined them  
in Don's lab. "You've got a shell of a lot explaining to do."

"Don't worry, you'll see." She promised them. "But I have to go  
back home, someone is probably waiting for me." The thought of Raphael alive  
again brought a smile to her face.

Raph caught her looking at him. "Ya know if ya take a picture, it'll last  
longer." He told her.

"Nah, you might break it." She returned playfully. "Catch you on the  
flipside, the future one that is." She threw in, giving them a hint of where  
she came from.

The turtles exchanged glances. She caught Donnie's eyes. They went wide.  
She smiled and nodded at him. He finally got where she came from, because not  
too long ago he was where she'd been. She took out the artefact, and tried to  
turn it on… She waited for the light to consume her again. It did, but only  
for a second, then it went out. The time machine went dead in her hands. Why  
wasn't it working?

"No, no, don't do this to me." She told it, and tapped on it a couple of  
times.

The artifact came back to life. The room filled with light once more, and for  
a split second, it did warp her, but not to her rightful place in time, just  
back to where she was. Brock felt herself go a little wobbly, her knees were  
giving in below her. She tried to hold her stance, but she failed. Brock went  
to the ground.

The turtles surrounded her. "Hey, are you okay?" Leo asked her.

She looked towards Donnie. Brock didn't have to tell him anything, he knew  
what was going. "No Leo, she's not okay…" he paused. "The artefact  
isn't working. She can't go home."

**TBC…**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Back to the Future:

**Chapter Eight: Back to the Future: **

Donnie felt strange. He didn't feel as heavy as he used to. The heaviness was thanks to extra loads of dead skin, and scared tissue. "Donnie!" He wasn't the only who noticed. April saw it to. "You're healed!"

At first Donnie didn't believe her, then he ran to find a mirror. He found one in the bathroom area of the den. He looked at his reflection, and for the first time in a long time, he didn't recognize himself. Donnie looked like he did when he was younger, but just older, much older… 30 years give or take a few. Now, the only felt in his body was age. Did this mean that Brock was able to fix everything? His question was soon answered.

"YO! APRIL!" A familiar voice…

"CASEY!" April's joyous voice echoed off the walls.

Donnie ran back out just in time to see their reunion. He smiled as they threw their arms around each other. Then he turned away when they kissed one another, giving them some privacy.

"Do you two mind getting a room?" questioned a familiar voice.

"Raph?" Donnie question and then his brothers stepped before them.

"Holy shit!" Taylor cursed.

"There's nothin' Holy 'bout that kid." Raph teased him.

Taylor normally held in his emotions. It was a tough world, he had to be strong, but this time he couldn't help it. He ran up to Raph and threw his arms around him just like April and Casey did. He let go.

"It's aright," Raph assured him, embracing.

"Man, have I missed ya!" Taylor declared tearfully.

"And no love fest for me?" Mikey asked coming out of the shadows.

It was Don's turn to lose control. It was Mikey, the one he knew and loved, all limps and personality intact. "M-M-Mikey?" Don asked. It was like he was seeing a ghost.

"Donatello?" Mikey returned, just as shocked.

"MIKEY!" Angel ran and glomped Mikey, her force was fierce it knocked him down.

"Air, I need air!" Mikey coughed and acted like he was dying.

Angel didn't like that too much. She let Mikey have it with a few fist punches one kick to a special area. "Asshole, don't do that!" she warned him.

It was Leo who brought them all to order, and the first to lay eyes on Donnie. "You…" he greeted half heartily. Leo pulled out his swords. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't tear you shreds!"

Donnie backed up some. Well, it seemed not everyone was happy here. "Enough, my son,"

Everyone gasped when Master Splinter came out of his old room. The turtles went running to him. "MASTER SPLINTER!" they cried out tearfully, and covered him hugs.

They weren't the only ones close to tears. Their father was just as happy to see them. The ones watching also had tears in their eyes. Splinter was the first to die. Now, he was back where he should be: with his family.

"Do not be mad at Donatello," Splinter announced to his sons. "He just fixed a wrong,"

The turtles gave their father some breathing room. "You guys don't know how happy I am to see you!" Donnie made known tearfully.

"You're not the only one!" Mikey agreed, taking his genius brother into his arms.

Raph looked around him. The family was all here, safe one. "Where's Brock?" he demanded angrily. "Why isn't my wife here?"

The happiness ceased. "Raph…" Donnie began slowly.

Raph didn't care too much for hesitation. In a blink, Raph had Donnie against the wall. "Where is she?" he demanded a second time. "Don't make me ask twice."

"Raph, don't!" April stepped in here. "We had to send her back in time."

"WHAT!?" he yelled at her, throwing Donnie to the ground in the process. "Why would you do that?!"

"It was the only choice we had to bring you guys back, to fix our timeline!" Angel added April.

"'Kay, well, everything is fine and dandy, now where the hell is she?!"

"I don't know." Donnie confessed, getting back to his feet. "How she was suppose to do was fix my mistake, the ooze, the explosion. Then high tale it back here."

"That shouldn't have taken too long." Taylor replied, putting a comforting arm on Raph's shoulder, hoping it would calm him down. It didn't work.

"If I was you kid, I'd step back." Raph at least gave him a warning.

Taylor didn't play when it came to Raph. He did as told. Taylor looked at Angel for help. She didn't give him exactly what he wanted. "Crap, Don what if it ran out of power?"

"WHAT?!" Raph yelled, going for Donnie again.

Casey stepped in this time. He blocked Donnie from Raph's rage. "Step back buddie. He's yer brotha, enough time has been wasted on tis."

"…Casey." Raph warned him through greeted teeth, Raph went to pull out his weapons but found he didn't have them. "What the shell?"

"Brock took them before we buried you," April confessed. "Sorry Raph, sometimes memory isn't all one needs."

Raph sighed. He understood that completely when Master Splinter left them. "I'm givin' her an hour, and if she ain't back yet, Donnie yous betta have one hell of a good reason why she ain't!" Then Raph turned to Taylor. "I figure we betta gives you back to yer mom."

"No, not yet!" he cried. "I want to make sure Brock's okay."

"I know ya do kid, but yer real mom is probably wonderin' what's goin' on, and she's missing ya, now get movin'!"

"Wait fer me!" Angel made known. "Nice to have ya back guys but I want to see Tay's mom!"

"No, yer stayin' here." Taylor demanded.

"But Tay!" Angel whinned.

"No." Taylor said again. Then he and Raph took their leave from the den.

"Glad he's gone," Donnie said, straightening himself up a bit.

April walked up to him. "Donnie, what if the artifact isn't working, couldn't she use the original one in the past?"

"I don't know," Donnie answered her. "I have a feeling there can be only artifact per timeline, due to the destruction of ours."

"Then that means…?" April didn't dare finish for Raph's sake.

"Brock might not be able to come home…"

Raph returned Taylor to his mom. The reunion was bittersweet. Of course, Raph stayed in the shadows . His mom was freaking out enough, she didn't need the extra baggage. Raph just wished Brock was here to see it. She would been so happy for Taylor. The thought of Brock caused Raph to tighten up his fists. He'd be damned if he was going to lose her now, after everything. He was going to get her back one way or another.

**TBC… **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Please Be Kind: Rewind:

**Chapter Nine: Please Be Kind: Rewind: **

"Well?" Brock asked Donnie for the millionth time.

Donnie was trying to help her fix the artifact, so far, not so good. "Wait, what about the other one?" Leo asked them, going to find it, but when he went to it's usual place, he found nothing. "It's not here." Leo turned to Mikey. "Where did you hide it?"

"I didn't!" Mikey came to his own defense here.

A light bulb went off in Don's head. "There's not going to be another one," he announced. "It's the balance of things…"

"Fuck the balance of things!" Brock cursed loudly. "Get me home dammit!"

"I'm trying, I'm trying." Donnie promised her, tinkering with it in each every way he possibly could, but came up short, nothing happened.

"I suggest in the meantime, you give us some answers child," Splinter spoke up.

Brock looked at Donnie. "Is that a good idea?" she asked him.

Donnie shrugged. "I don't know how much damage could be done now…"

Brock rolled her eyes. "Duh," she said. She shook her head. "Fine, I'm from the future, your future."

"WHOA!" Mikey cheered. "So, tell me how cool is the flying cars?"

"There is no flying cars Mikey, and there's nothing cool about the world I come from…" she informed them sadly.

Brock gave them as much as she could, but left out certain details, especially the one about her and Raph being married. She tried to be slick as she talked and removed the ring behind her back, and placed it in her pocket. Brock thought she was being clever, but she wasn't clever enough. Raph spot her. He made a mental note to ask her about that one later, privately.

After the ring was taken care, she told them about Shredders new world. "It's worse then hell." She figured. "Hell would probably paradise then the world in which I live… The only thing good in it was you guys."

Leo caught the past tense part. "Wait, was? What do you mean?"

Donnie glanced her way. Unlike her, he didn't tell his brothers anything, for this one soul purpose. The less they knew the better, but now this girl was here, there was no point in keeping it to himself any longer. He went back to the artifact. The sooner he could get this girl back to her timeline the better.

Brock gave him a small smile. "You die…"

This left the turtles speechless. Well, all but Mikey. "Hold the shell here!" he said. "Ya mean as in dead as doorbell? Stiff as a board? Light as a feather?"

Raph shut him up with a hard hit on the head. "We get the point!" Raph made known.

"Yes, Mikey, all of those, and above, but it wasn't in vain, at least that's what April would have told you." She brought their mother figure into this. This got their attention.

"April?" Mikey questioned.

"Yup, her and Casey are there too, but we lost Casey too."

Mikey was glad that Raph wasn't here to hear this, but sad to hear of Casey's death. "Man,"

"What about April?" Raph demanded.

"Don't worry she lives through all of it, her, me, Angel, and one you might know too… Taylor." She added with a slight smile.

"Taylor?" he asked. "His mom?"

Brock shook her head. "No, that's how he ended up with us, thanks to you."

"So, how do you fit into all tis?" Raph asked.

"You guys saved me from the Shredder." Was all she gave him, it would be enough.

"Is it really that bad?" Leo asked.

"Let's just put this way…" she looked to Splinter.

Splinter put up his hand, warning her not to mention anything to cause his sons any grief that concerned him. She took his warning and continued. "You and Raph don't even speak, you're not even part of the family anymore…"

Leo and Raph exchanged worried glances. Sure, they gave each hell, but they were brothers. It was their right to, but they never would have guessed something as bad as a separation of their own family.

"Don wasn't around, Mikey was the only one left…"

"Oh dear God," Raph joked.

"Don't give him too much trouble Raph," Brock warned him. "He grows up, trust me."

"Ha ha!" Mikey laughed at Raph and stuck out his tongue.

"It can't come soon enough." Raph mumbled.

"Oww," Donnie cried out, causing everyone to turn to him.

"Are you okay Donnie?" Leo asked him.

"Yeah, just got shocked, that's all." He assured his older brother.

Donnie placed the artifact down. "I'm sorry, it's dead."

Brock could feel herself grow weak. It was too much to take in. She couldn't go home. Before someone could catch her, she fainted to the floor.

**TBC…**


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Once again, I'm not good at fighting scene

**A/N: **Once again, I'm not good at fighting scene. So, I'm trying to better myself by writing more of them. I'm not sure if I like this chapter but I wanted some Leo/Raph brotherly love action so here it is.

**Chapter Ten: Future Red vs. Blue: **

By the time Raph got home, everyone had called it a night. He figured as much, it was one hell of a day. It wasn't every day that one's time frame got jerked around, screwed up, and almost fixed again. He hated this. Raph didn't like the idea of Brock being in the past alone. Sure, she'd run into their past selves, but knowing him, had a good feeling that his past self wasn't going to take a liking to her mysterious ways.

"Did Taylor make it home okay?" Leo's voice came out from the darkness.

"Yeah, he's good." Raph answered.

Leo came out of the darkness. "I'm good to hear he got home."

"At least he could come home." Raph said angrily.

"Look, I know you're upset-"

"Do you?" Raph spat. "Do you have any idea what it's like to not being able to help someone you love?"

Leo smirked and crossed his arms. "I can believe or not."

Raph rolled his eyes Of course Leo did. Raph remembered hundreds of times when Fearless helped him, but he wasn't about to admit.

"Why don't you get some sleep?" Leo suggested. "It's been a long day, and I know more then any of us, you need it."

"I'll sleep when Brock comes home." He stated.

"Don't do this Raph," Leo warned him. "Do you think Brock would want you like this?" he asked him. "I don't think she would want you to ruin your health on her sake."

Raph smirked. Leo was right, again. Go figure. It was true. "She'll probably beat my ass if she finds out."

"And I'll be happy to tell her." Leo returned playfully. "So, maybe I can be some asstance."

"If there is any of me left." Raph continued.

Leo walked his brother to his bunk. Before they parted ways, they pounded each other fists together like back in the old days. The brothers four were back again.

Raph tried to sleep but he knew he wouldn't. He tossed and turned, turned and tossed. There was nothing he could do. He was too worried and frustrated about Brock. Unable to stay in bed any longer, Raph got up and headed towards the dojo area so he could work off some steam. He didn't have his sai with him, but that didn't mean anything. He could move around the old fashioned way.

"Almost an hour, man my timing is getting rusty." Leo's voice caught Raph's ear again.

The dojo's lights came on and there Leo was in the middle of the floor. "What the…?" Raph asked. "I thought you'd gone to sleep."

"Keyword: you thought, and that's never really been your strong suit Raph." Leo told him. "You never think before you leap."

Raph smirk and did what his brother told him to do for once. He thought about kicking him, and he did. Raph leapt up in the air, hoping to catch his older brother off guard, it didn't work. "Dammit," he cursed, before Raph knew it, he was on the ground.

"Well, there's a start." Mocked Leo, looking down at him.

Raph took this time to bring him to the ground with his foot. "You always said, never brag." Raph returned once they were both of the floor.

"How about a little friendly sibling rivalry?" Leo suggested.

"I thought you wanted me to rest." Raph said.

"You did." He reminded him of his hour resting period. They both got up. "Here," Leo tossed him an extra pair of sai.

"Let's see, how long has it been since our last fight?" Raph asked, twirling his sai around, getting the feel for these. They didn't feel as good as his original pair but they would do.

"A good couple of years, I know that." Leo answered.

"Guess we'd better make up for lost time." Raph said, throwing a sai towards Leo's direction.

Leo brought out his swords in a quick motion, blocking Raph's weapon with his own. He brought the sai up with his foot and kicked it back to Raph. Raph caught it. He didn't wait for Leo to have a go, he made the second move. Leo readied himself for Raph's force. He used his swords as shields and easily pushed his brother away, giving him time to slice away at him.

Raph was able to block a couple of them, but Leo got him once. The blade sliced through Raph's skin. It didn't hurt. They were all use to pain by now. He kept going. Raph wasn't going to stop until he brought his brother down.

Leo could see how angry he was through his eyes, that's why Leo suggested this fight. It was one way Raph worked out his anger. Leo wasn't tired. He could hold out as long as his brother could, if not longer. However, Leo could see some weakness starting to leak out of him. It wasn't physical in the slightest, it was all emotional.

Raph was able to get Leo. Then he saw his brother's blood. That had done it, he couldn't do anymore. He collapsed to his knees. He punched the floor a few good times. Leo knelt down next to him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Their was silence, no words needed to be spoken here. All they needed now was each other.

Raph wasn't the only determined to bring Brock back home.

**TBC… **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven: An Understanding:**

It wasn't until the next day that April came by. She wasn't alone, Casey  
was with her. Donnie filled her in on the way through the shell cell. When she  
arrived the girl was no where to be seen.

"Where is she?"

"She's been out of it since yesterday." Don answered.

"Are you sure we can trust her?" April pondered allowed. She turned to  
Master Splinter. If one knew this it would be him.

"It's all right April," Splinter assured her. "There is nothing evil  
about her."

The Rat may have spoken some truth but she wouldn't be convinced until she was sure. "I think it's time for a wake up call."

Before the turtles or Splinter could stop her, April walked to the extra room  
and found their guest asleep. She was tossing and turning in her sleep. It was  
as if she was having a nightmare. The girl was muttering something but she  
couldn't make out what she was saying. So, April knelt down closer to her.

"No… Raph…"

This got April's attention. Don may have filled her in on what the girl was  
telling them, but April had a feeling that the girl was leaving something out.  
April didn't like the fact that their guest was mentioning Raph in her  
sleep. Then April spotted something. The girl was clutching something against  
her chest. April thought she could pry it open but as soon as she touched her,  
it was April got the wake up call.

"NO!" Brock bolted right up, and her fist went flying.

Brock's force knocked April to the ground. The guys came running. "Hey,  
what's the damage?" Raph demanded as he and Casey went to help April up.

"She scared me!" Brock came to her own defence. "She was trying to"  
Then she stopped. She didn't want to them to find out about the ring,  
especially Raph. The right (ring?)? Where was it? It wasn't in her hand anymore.

"Damn." She cursed.

"Lose something?" Don asked her.

"Found something." April found the ring on the floor.

"Give that here!" Brock went for it.

April jerked back.

"Do you want another punch to the face?!" Brock threatened her.

"Do you?" Casey threatened, stepping between the girl and April.

Brock couldn't believe that Casey was before her now. How long had it  
been since she'd last seen him? Her future April kept better count of his  
death then she did. "C-Casey?" she asked tearfully.

Brock knew they were all alive here but it was still a shock.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." He retorted.

"Look, I'm sorry April, I was having a nightmare… You really did scare  
me." Brock took this time to apologize. It was a rare thing these days but  
she didn't want anything to happen to the ring.

"Fine, here!" April tossed it back to her.

Brock concealed it safely in her back pocket.

Raph caught the ring with his eye. He saw the red. This girl had just a thing  
for red as he did. It was starting to annoy him.

"What's your name anyway?" Mikey asked. "We never caught it last  
night."

"That's because I never threw it." Reminded Brock.

"Well, we need to call you something." Leo said.

"I can think of a number of things I'd like to call her." Raph made  
known and none of them were of the PG13 rating.

"It's Andrea," she introduced herself.

It was her name, her original birth name. She changed it some time after she  
met the turtles in her timeline because Andrea died when the world turned to  
hell in a handbag.

"What? Just Andrea?" April asked. "Like Madonna."

Brock smirked. "Something like that." Brock was getting frustrated. She  
had to get April to trust her. "Do you think I can talk to you in private  
please?"

"You're kidding right?" April asked.

"No," she answered.

"You can trust her." Splinter tried to assure Ape again, this time it  
worked.

"Okay, if it shuts her up. I'll go, but you better make it fast." April  
warned her.

"You've got five minutes." Casey added in. "If you're not back  
then, we're kickin' your ."

"Duly noted." Brock agreed to the terms.

April led the way out of the den to the sewer pipes. Once they were alone,  
Brock didn't waste anytime. "You have every right not to trust me, hell I  
don't think I would."

"Flattery isn't going to get you anywhere." April promised her. "Just  
get to the point."

"Fine, long story short, you know the guys and Casey are dead in my future,  
but here's a little thing I left out… I'm not only trying to bring your  
family back, they're mine too… Raph's my husband. I don't want him  
dead just yet."

"That would explain the ring," April remembered.

Brock brought it back out and put it on. "It took him long enough…"

April nearly busted out laughing. "Raph, are you serious?"

"Dead serious." She made known. "So, please help me get back home…"

April sighed. She understood where she was coming from. "Okay, okay." She  
promised. She could see why now Splinter said she would be okay. If she was  
with Raph, then it was more then okay.

"It's nice to know someone accepts the guys other then me." April said.  
"I guess we should get back. Casey is probably worried."

Unable to compose herself anymore, Brock threw her arms around April. April  
smiled. She returned the embrace, then they went back to the den together. As  
they left they didn't see a figure lurking in the dark.

Raph stepped out, he couldn't believe what he had over heard. Andrea was his  
future wife. He knew he was regretting following them, or maybe not…  
**  
TBC…**


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I'm going to probably remain in the present for the last bit of this story until the last chapter when I go back to the f

**A/N:** I'm going to probably remain in the present for the last bit of this story until the last chapter when I go back to the future. I give this story about three more chapters before its over. It's about that time. If it goes over 15 I'll surprise myself. Also, song chappie. There might be another one coming up!

**Chapter Twelve: I Still Love You:**

After having no success with the artifact, Brock took refuge on the roof. Splinter warned her not to be scene by anyone. She promised him. She wouldn't have any trouble up here. Brock never did.

_**If we walk away now  
There's no turning around  
Gotta say what I mean  
While you're here with me  
I'm not sure I'll find words  
To cover the hurt  
That I see in your eyes  
But I gotta try…**_

It was quiet up here. Well, as quiet as New York City could get anyway. She needed this. It gave her the room to think. Brock started to pace around, wondering why the hell she was here and wasn't able to get back home after she was able to help Donnie. It didn't make any sense. After all, the artifact helped them so much before, why would it quit now?

…_**I know rocks turn to sand  
And hearts can change hands  
And you're not to blame  
When the sky fills with rain  
But if we stay or walk away  
There's one thing that's true  
I still love you  
I still love you…**_

Okay, so maybe coming up here to think wasn't such the best idea. She was starting to get pissed off. Thinking wouldn't do anything. She pulled out Raph's sai and twirled them like he did. She couldn't help but laugh to herself as she did this. She remembered when he first taught her how to fight. She couldn't twirl these thing to save her life. Now, thanks to him she was pro.

Brock was starting to miss Raph. True, there was a Raph here but it wasn't her Raph, the one she'd come to know. She thought it would make things easier, but it really didn't. It just made her miss him more.

… **Can you search down inside  
Let go of your pride?  
If I forget trying to win  
And just let you in  
I didn't travel this far  
To watch it all fall apart  
So give me your hand  
And take a chance…**

Brock thought she was alone, but she wasn't. Something to her right caught her off guard, she tossed her sai in that direction but someone stopped it. "Raph?" she demanded. "What are you doing up here?"

"I think if anybody you know this is my territory." Raph made his presence known with her secret being revealed.

It hit her then, he knew. "Dammit," she cursed again.

Brock tried to run from him, but he wouldn't let her go anywhere. He always seemed to catch up with her.

…_**I know rocks turn to sand  
And hearts can change hands  
And you're not to blame  
When the sky fills with rain  
But if we stay or walk away  
There's one thing that's true  
I still love you  
I still love you…**_

"Let me go Raph." She ordered him.

Raph did. "Fine, but you brought this on yourself ya know, did you think I was stupid?"

"No," she answered, unable to look at him.

"If anyone is stupid here, I'd say it's you." Raph retorted. "You got involved with me, so now you're stuck here!"

"Don't go doing that!" she warned him. "This is my fault, but it's not really a bad thing… sort of."

"I'm not the one you know or want…" Raph reminded her.

"But you're still him, and that's all that matters!" she cried out to him. "To hell with it, to hell with all of it!"

…_**Riding with me as close as before  
Whatever happens, I won't ask for more  
Here in my heart from now 'til the end  
Flame out or fly, we have to try again**_

I still…

Without a warning, Brock ran into his arms. It felt so good being back here. It had been so long. It might not be her Raph, but he was close enough.

Raph sighed with frustration. He had to admit his future self was pretty damn lucky. These days no one gave the them any amount of respect. It was nice to know that there was hope out there. He was pretty sure that his future self was missing her right now.

"Don't worry, we'll get you home," he promised in her ear. "But until then I'm goin' to make sure nothin' happens to you."

…_**I know rocks turn to sand  
And hearts can change hands  
And you're not to blame  
When the sky fills with rain  
But if we stay or walk away  
There's one thing that's true  
I still love you  
I still love you…**_

Brock said nothing, she just lingered there in his arms as long as she could. Perhaps there was more of reason why she was back here, and unable to return. Perhaps this was her destiny – A second and longer chance with Raphael.

… _**There's one thing that's true  
I still love you  
I still love you. **_

**TBC…**

Song: I Still Love You, By: Alexz Johnson from Instant Star


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen: Come Together:

**Chapter Thirteen: Come Together: **

It was like watching a scary movie over and over again. Once again Brock saw her family being slaughtered by the Shredder and there was nothing she could do about it. The world remained in darkness and the Shredder's evil laugh was the only thing that seemed to be alive.

Brock bolted up in bed.

"Damn," she cursed.

The Shredder was gone in her world, but still haunted her. The worst part was he was still alive here. She'd do anything to stop him for good. Then it hit here. She wasn't just sent here to make things right for Donnie, for all them but stop the darkness before it took hold. They fixed the ooze, they could use it now. Time seemed to be only thing stopping them.

Unable to sleep, Brock flew from her bed and headed towards the computer station. Sure enough, Donnie was there working on the artifact. "You want me to go home that badly?" she joked.

"No, but I know you do." Donnie reminded her. "Hey, do me a favor and hand me that over there." Don pointed to a nearby tool.

Brock picked up the odd looking thing and tossed it over. Don was the master of invitation. "Thanks," he replied. "What are you doing up anyway? You should be in bed."

"I'm going to let you in on a little secret Don, I never do what I'm told." She informed him with a smirk.

"I kind of guessed that much."

"I'm glad old habits don't die with you." Brock said, then she corrected herself. She really wasn't happy with the way that came out. "Eh, sorry."

"It's okay," Don assured her. "I'm not the one who ends up dead anyway."

And here was the reason why Brock had a hard time getting a long with Donnie. He was a-know-it-all. She bawled up her fist and mumbled. "Yeah, I know, sometimes I wish otherwise."

"Excuse me?" Donnie asked her, catching something he didn't want to. "If you can't see, I'm busy."

"I did come here to speak to you, not kill you, at least not yet." Brock said through greeted teeth.

"I'm listening." Donnie assured her as he went about messing with the artifact in his hands.

"You still have the ooze right?" she asked him.

"Yes, in a safe place." He made known.

"Do you think it's ready to be tested?" Brock asked him.

That got Don's attention. "What are you thinking?"

"I just have a feeling I wasn't sent here to fix your mistake." Brock answered. "I think I was here to help you destroy Shredder once and for all at an earlier time so the world doesn't have to go to hell and back thanks to him."

Don placed the artifact down so he could focus his attention on her. "We've tried here too you know, it's not easy."

"I know, but instead just trying to kill him, we can take down his whole stronghold." She had this planned out in her head. "We can make sure that everything is taken care of."

"Do you think my concoction can be that powerful?" Donnie asked him.

"If we make a little more, and then some." She added with a smile.

Donnie couldn't help but smile as well. The thought of the Shredder's destruction was pleasing. Plus, it would give him a chance to test some of his new invitations he's made that his brothers and father didn't know about.

"Between you, and me," Brock continued. "We can work out a map, a plan and have this all conquered before the week ends, hopefully sooner."

"Do you think you can start working on the map?" Donnie asked her. "I mean you probably know some secret passages that we haven't found yet."

"Way ahead of you Don." She made known, grabbing some large paper and pencils.

Brock tried as hard as she could not to succumb to sleep but sleep was more powerful then she was. She was knocked out on her map that she made. Donnie was still wide awake and only caught her passed out when he turned to check on her. He smiled. He wondered who would win in this race. He beat her, this time.

Donnie pulled an all nighter. When the turtles, and Splinter came into the computer area to see what all the fuss was about they were surprised.

"She's not dead is she?" Mikey asked half way joking, half way not.

"No Mikey, she's not." Donnie assured him. "She's just tired."

"What have you two been doing all night?" Leo asked coming over to look over his brother's shoulders.

"We've come up with a plan to take care of the Shredder, for good." Donnie added.

"Are you kiddin'?" Raph asked him.

"No, it was mostly Brock's idea." Don informed him.

"Do you think it would work?" Leo asked.

"I don't know." Was Don's reply.

"There's only one way to try though right?" Mikey asked with a spark in his eye.

"I'm am just glad you two didn't kill each other." Leo said to Donnie.

"I'm going to say this now while she's out cold," Donnie took another glance at her, just to make sure. "But I think we make a good team."

Brock was slowly coming back awake thanks to the guy's voices but she remained sleeping. Don had no idea. She heard.

**TBC… **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen: Hit and Miss:

**Chapter Fourteen****: Hit and Miss: **

Brock sharpened her sai one last time. The plan was set, now all that all had  
to be done was be executed. "You ready?" Raph came up beside her and asked  
her.

"Yeah." She answered him.

"Brock, you know where everything is, you know how to lead us there." Leo  
took charge here. "Donnie, you'll be following us from the underground,  
Mikey and April go with him so you can aid him."

"Will do bro." Mikey agreed to the plan.

"Case, you'll be with us." Leo added.

Casey smiled. "No problems there Leo, I'll always lend a hand when it  
comes to crackin' some skulls."

"Afterwards, we jet." Leo made known. "If we get separated, then  
don't wait, just go back to the den and wait for us there."

Everyone gave their nods in agreement, and the team went off in their  
separate directions. Brock led them to the Shredder's threshold. There were  
guards outside. She made a signal with her hands to the boys that were with her.  
Casey, Leo, and Raph took care of them with a couple of punches and kicks.

"That always feels good!" Casey announced.

"Shut up Casey!" Brock demanded. "I don't think they heard you in  
China!"

"Sorry!" Casey said back at her.

"Save the fighting for the enemy." Leo reminded them.

The two went silent and continued on their way in. When they were in they  
were surprised to find Shredder's lair empty. "Where is everybody?"  
Casey asked. "Figure he got scared?"

"Doubtful." Leo assured him and pulled out his swords.

Brock pulled out her shellcell. "Don, wait for our signal." She ordered  
him.

"What do you mean?" he asked her on the other line. "We need to attack  
now."

"There's no one to attack."

At least there was, before Brock could continue Karai came out of the  
shadows. "Fools!" she yelled at them as she kicked Brock a few feet away,  
throwing her shellcell out of her hand in the process.

"Andrea!" Raph yelled.

"I'm okay," Brock got to her feet.

"Just get Karai." She ordered out.

Then the Foot made their appearance. "Alright, leftovers!" Casey declared  
happily and charged into a crowd of Foot soldiers with one of his hockey  
sticks. "GOAL!" Casey screamed out when he sent a few flying.

Karai went to aid her army, but Leo blocked her. She laughed. "We've done  
this dance a million times Leonardo, do you honestly think you can fight me,  
and finish me?"

The truth was, he knew he couldn't. As much as he hated Karai and wanted  
her dead, he could never kill her. Something inside, always told him to hold  
himself back. "You're right, I can't, but I know someone who can." He  
introduced Karai to Brock by stepping aside.

"Who are you?" Karia asked, withdrawing her katanas.

"Wouldn't you like to know!" was Brock's answer and charged at her  
with full force, weapons ready and steady to go.

Leo turned away. He went to aid his brother and Casey with the Foot. Of  
course, on occasion, he would turn to see that Brock had some gain on  
Karai's advantages. There was a possible chance that Karai's downfall  
could be today.

Casey and Raph were doing fine until the Foot got them cornered. The more  
they attacked, the more the Foot came. "BRO! A LITTLE HELP HERE!" Raph  
asked for his brother's assistance.

Leo smiled. "I'd thought you'd never ask." He came up from behind  
them and sliced away at the ninjas in black. They fell to their deaths.

The bodies of the Foot were piling up. There was only a handful of them left. There was less of them then the good guys. "Aww, no fair. I don't get any!"  
Casey whined.

Raph laughed. "I'm all up for sharin'." Raph took one of the Foot by  
the arm and threw him Casey's way.

Casey brought out one of his golf club and knocked the Foot member across the  
head. Casey swore he heard a crack. "And who ever said golf was boring?"

"HIYA!" Leo yelled out as he jumped into the air and brought out his  
swords and sliced them yet again, a couple of heads rolled, and this time it  
wasn't just a figure of speech.

Below, April was getting worried. "Don, what's going on?"

"I don't know," he answered her. "I lost signal with Andrea."

"Do you think we should go up there?" April asked, concerned for her  
family's safety.

"No, we wait here." Donnie said. "I've messed up more than once. I  
won't mess up again."

"Man, they get to have all the fun." Mikey whined. He was more then ready  
to let out some action.

"You'll get your chance Mike, just hold on." Donnie pleaded with his  
brother.

Topside, it was down to Brock and Karai. For while, Brock had Karai on the  
ground, but Karai surprised her, and using her own attacks against her. Raph  
couldn't just stand and watch anymore. Andrea looked like she was getting  
tired. So, Raph stepped in, and just in the nick of time. Karai had brought  
down her blade to Brock's throat. If Raph hadn't blocked it with his own  
sai, Brock would be dead. Raph pushed Karai away.

This gave enough time for Brock to get to her feet. They thought Karai was  
the only one left, but a surprise came for them, Karai bots came out.

"What the shell is that?" Leo deamanded.

"No, it's too early!" Brock yelled. "They're not supposed to be  
here!"

Then his evil laughter made his presence known. "You turtles messed up the  
timeframe more than once. Do you think you couldn't lose something by your  
own personal gain?" The Shredder came out.

"Whoa," Raph replied, knocking Karai down so he could take a look at  
their worst enemy. "How many times is this guy gonna change?"

The Shredder was different here. He had become his future self. "No, I  
don't understand…" Brock said, shaking her head. It wasn't supposed to  
be like this.

"We felt the switch in the time line, we were able to see it all too."  
Shredder announced. "We took our own measure, this will be your downfall,  
not ours!" Then he turned to the turtles, he swung a massage (massive?) blade their  
way. Raph was the first one in his target range.

Brock saw it coming first. "NO!" she cried out. Raph wasn't suppose to  
die here, hell he wasn't suppose to die at all, at least not while she was  
still alive. "RAPH! GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

Raph turned and saw the blade coming his way. He went to move but he wasn't  
quick enough. At first when he stumbled out of the way, he thought it was from  
his own fear, but he was wrong. It happened so fast that he didn't see that  
Brock shoved him out of harm's way. She had taken his hit.

TBC…


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I'm featuring both timelines here but you'll be able to tell the

A/N: I'm featuring both timelines here but you'll be able to tell the  
difference.

Chapter Fifteen: A Glitch:

Present

"Brock!" Raph cried out, checking over to see if she was okay.

When the Shredder removed the blade, a stream of blood gushed from her. The  
Shredder just laughed and went to strike again. This time Raph moved, carrying  
Brock with him just in time. The others followed his actions.

Brock winced in his arms. Raph tried to put her some place safe, but that was  
impossible. The enemy was everywhere. "G-go on… with the plan…" Brock  
coughed some blood as she spoke. "We… should still… have a c-chance."

Raph pulled her close, he kicked a Karai Bot away before it could get to  
them. "DONNIE! DO YOU'RE THING! NOW!" Raph ordered.

Thanks to his brothers, Donnie was able to have enough time. The Shredder  
turned and Donnie brought the machine close to him. Donnie jumped out of the  
suite before it could crush them both.

"NO! You will not win!" Shredder vowed but he couldn't get away, Donnie  
added a little extra footing on the machine to keep the Shredder in place.

"Guys! We got to get out of here!" Donnie made known. "This whole place  
is going to blow!"

The building was starting to shake. It was all going to come down on them.  
Leo found Karai. "No, we're not done yet."

"Bro, c'mon!" Mikey pleaded with Leo, dragging him away unwillingly.

"Yes, we are." Karai said, pushing Leo out of the way of falling rubble  
just before it hit her. She took rest with her master.

April and Casey ended up having to aid Mikey in carrying Leo out. He was  
becoming restless. "No, Karai!" he cried out.

"Is everyone here?" Donnie asked once he and his family were out of the  
building.

All the brothers, plus April and Casey made their presence known. He smiled.  
They were all here, even Brock. Raph held Brock's head up so she could see  
the Shredder's threshold go up in a loud boom. They all had to take cover  
from the blast. When they regained their footing, all that was left of the  
Shredder's house was ash, smoke, and rubble. The turtles couldn't help but  
let out a cheer of relief. Their enemy was gone.

"You did it Brock," Raph said to her. "See, he's gone, everything is  
going to be okay."

"T-thank you…" she said.

Brock could feel her life being sucked away from her. She wouldn't be able  
to see her Raph, in her timeline again, but this was enough. She was able to  
save everyone. It might not have worked as plans but now her future family  
could be safe and be as one as they were.

"Wait, no, yer not goin' anywhere." Raph demanded.

"Trust me, I don't want to…" she coughed again, more blood. "This  
won't be last time you'll see me…" she smiled up at him. Before she  
took her last breath, she made an interesting statement: "Raph, don't wait  
so long next time, okay?"

Then she went limp in his arms. The warmth in her body was no longer there.  
Her eyes closed but she went out with a smile on her face.

Raph didn't know what to say or how to feel. It was confusing. They should  
be celebrating, but he didn't feel like it. It wasn't over yet. Raph felt  
something shocking him, it was Brock.

Donnie had seen this before, there was a glitch in the system, and she was  
the glitch. She couldn't stay anymore. A few more glitches and Brock was no  
longer with them.

Raph felt numb, it was like his life was taking away too...

Future

Raph stopped dead in his tracks. For a split second he felt his heart stop.  
It caused him to lean against the wall for support. He didn't have to ask  
why. Brock wasn't coming home. She was gone.

Leo came out to check on his brother. He saw the saddened look on his face.  
"Raph what is it?"

When Raph looked up at him, he didn't have say anything. The answer was all  
there in his eyes. Leo went up to him and embraced his brother. Raph let out a  
raging cry in brother's shoulder.

"Guys, what's going on in here?" April came out to check on the two  
missing brothers. "Raph, are you okay?"

"It's over Ape, it's all over." Leo made known.

Master Splinter felt something in the air. He knew his son felt it too but he  
misunderstood. It wasn't over, it was just the beginning. A familiar presence  
washed over him, one of his daughter-in-law. She wasn't gone, she was just  
late. He started counting down in his head.

5,

4,

3,

2, 1…TBC…

A/N: I thought this was the last chapter but I got some more surprises in  
store. evil laughter


	16. Epilogue

Epilogue:

**Epilogue:**

Present

Raph was on the prowl. He strayed far away from his brothers. He didn't  
want to cause anymore damage. He had already almost taken out Mikey and all his  
brother was trying to do was help him cope. He needed to let lose, to pound  
someone, but not his family.

"Damn," he cursed to himself. He didn't understand it. Any other night  
these New York City streets would be crawling with baddies, thugs, and wannabe  
bad boys, but it seemed that it was all peaceful. Raph was about to give up  
hope when he heard it, a scream for help in the far off distance.

"Gotcha." Raph smirked to himself and bolted in direction of the scream.

It seemed some wannabe punk had cornered an innocent girl in an ally way. Raph  
waited until the punk went for the girl again then he made his move.  
"Don't think so pal!" Raph retorted once he got himself between the girl  
and the wannabe.

The punk went to attack but when he saw his new obstacle he couldn't help  
but back away from him. He'd never seen anything like this before. "What  
are ya? Some kind of freak?"

Raph laughed a loud harsh laugh. If it was one thing you didn't do was call  
Raphael a freak, Casey had learned that the hard way from the first time they  
met. Now, this kid was going to get a good lesson. What did Casey call it? Oh,  
yes: Pain 101 but this time Raph was the instructor.

The kid pulled out a small pocket knife. "Ooh, I'm scared." Raph sang  
out. "Let me guess, this is a little game of, I'll show you mine if you  
show me yer's right?" he asked him with a smirk. Raph brought out his twin  
sais and twirled around them around to show he wasn't playing. "I'll  
give ya a hint, this is where ya run and I chase." Raph's smirk widened  
when he saw the fear in his eyes. "Boo."

The kid squealed. He didn't get far. Raph got a hold of him before he could  
blink. The punk was down and was out cold, now Raph was just using him as a  
punching bag. There was nothing wrong with using one's anger against the  
city's night time baddies now was there? Hell, no.

The punk wasn't the only one taken aback by Raph's appearance. The girl  
in all of this was also shaking. She'd never seen anything like him either.  
It was fear that kept her but now curiosity and concern for her rescuer took  
over. She couldn't stay here. She followed the sounds of the pounding.

Blood spattered from the guy's face, but Raph didn't care. He wouldn't  
stop this until he was gushing, just like Brock had. It was his way of  
justifying everything, especially the loss of Brock. Sure, he didn't know her  
long but his future self had a good reason for loving her, she took them in,  
accepted them for what they were, especially him.

The woman came upon the large green creature again. If she figured right this  
thing reminded her of a giant turtle. The sounds of the pounding echoed off  
the walls. It caused her to wince at first, but this thing saved her,  
something on the inside told her he wasn't to be feared. Instead, she ran up  
to him, and tried to pull him away. No matter what or who this thing was it  
didn't deserve death on its hands.

"Stop it!" she demanded.

Raph ceased all movement, her voice alone gave away who she was. He turned  
and sure if enough, it was her, and yet it wasn't. This was Brock before she  
met the hellish world of the future. Then he caught her stare, there was  
something there, almost.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

When the creature turned, she was right. He was a giant turtle. Funny thing  
was, he didn't scare her at all. As weird as it was, there was some sort of  
comfort zone with him.

"Yeah, sorry I just got this weird feeling of déjà vu." She confessed  
to him.

Raph smirked. "Yeah, me too." She really had no idea.

"Thanks for saving me by the way," the girl replied. "I'm Andrea."

Raph all ready knew that, but still he gave his name. "The name is  
Raphael,"

"Well, nice to meet you," she said.

The feeling was more then mutual.

**FIN**

A/N: WOOT! It's done. This is my first multi chapter in awhile. I'm not  
sure if I'm too happy with this ending, I didn't want to make it too  
cheesy, but there's nothing wrong with a little cheese and if you're  
wondering, don't worry she's alive in future too. Sorry, I'm such a sap  
for happy endings. Oh, and before I go, many, many thanks to my beta Matt for  
putting up with story! Thanks again!


End file.
